


Say Something

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Say something I’m giving up on you
Relationships: Kelly Severide & Leslie Shay
Kudos: 8





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Song  
> ______
> 
> Say something - A Great Big World, Christiana Aguilera

** Say something, I'm giving up on you **

Shay. Shay was leaving. The one who saw him at his best and his worst. But this wasn’t his worst. This wasn’t him.

** I'll be the one, if you want me to **

** Anywhere, I would've followed you **

All he had to do. Was speak. Get help. She wouldn’t leave if he got help. So that’s what he needed. 

** Say something, I'm giving up on you **

All he needed to do was ask for help. Ask. That easy right? Right?

** And I am feeling so small **

** It was over my head **

** I know nothing at all  **

He can’t do this. He can’t. He sobbed as he fell to the floor.

** And i will stumble and fall **

** I'm still learning to love **

** Just starting to crawl **

The floor mocked him, it was shiny, clean & everything he wasn’t. He was mad. Mad at himself. Shay. The world. But it was his own stupid dumb fault he was leaving. He needed help and he want man enough to get it.

** Say something, I'm giving up on you **

He’s just not that strong. 

** I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you **

** Anywhere, I would've followed you **

Shay would help him. She would always help him, so why can’t he just say the words.

** Say something, I'm giving up on you **

** And I will swallow my pride **

** You're the one that I love **

He loves Shay. He wishes he could be strong and ask. He can’t though. He’s not as strong as everyone believes. He can’t  do this. He can’t risk it all. He’s nothing without his job. But he’s already risking it.

** And I'm saying goodbye **

He watched as Shay came down the stairs, everything packed. She took in his ragged appearance and the tears trailing his face. “I’m sorry Kelly.” And with that she’s gone. Just like that.

** Say something, I'm giving up on you **

** And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you **

He’s already lost it all, He thinks as he buries his head in his hands as he sobs. He just lost his friend ship with the most important person in his life

** And anywhere, I would have followed you, oh-oh **

His life is over. What’s the point in living. His best friends gone. He’s a fucking junkie. He’s basically got a broken neck. And he’s nothing without his job. Nothing. The pills are the only thing keeping him going and what’s the point in that if he’s lost Shay. His only friend.

** Say something, I'm giving up on you **

He stands on shaky feet, making his way up the spiral staircase and to the bathroom, feeling hot tears trailing down his face.

He grabbed the knife he hid under the sink, left from all the times he thought about doing this. Something he never thought he wouldn’t actually do. First time for everything.

** Say something, I'm giving up on you **

He watched in satisfaction as the blood trailed down his arm. He slid down against the wall. This is it. He thought.

“I’m Sorry.” He whispered to the dark emptiness of the apartment.

The pain was nowhere near as bad as his shoulder. Why didn’t he do this before? He found it was getting harder to think. Right. Shay. He would never leave Shay. Well he was now. He hoped she would forgive him. He could feel himself fading away. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered once more, before he closed his eyes, one last time.

** Say something **


End file.
